Keepsake
by winter lodge
Summary: Masalahnya adalah, Shouyou sama sekali tidak menganggap benda-benda yang bertebaran di kamarnya itu sebagai sampah. [modified canon; for mental disorders challenge]


**haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate**. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **contains:** mention of mental disorder; osananajimi!hinayachi; ooc may ensue

* * *

Hitoka tidak lagi bisa masuk ke kamar Shouyou tanpa merasakan dorongan untuk berjengit. Beberapa kali ia bisa menahan dorongan itu dengan menggigit bibir, menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun lebih sering gagal. Di sela-sela kakinya berjinjit menghindari botol-botol yang jatuh berguling setelah Hitoka membuka pintu, ia akan mengatakan betapa Shouyou harus keluar kamar dan pergi mengambil setidaknya satu mangkuk _oatmeal_ dengan susu untuk sarapan, juga betapa Shouyou harus berhenti mengambil botol sampo kosong dari kamar mandi untuk ditaruh di kamarnya sendiri. Hitoka tahu persis Shouyou tahu fungsi tempat sampah, hanya saja ia merasakan urgensi bahwa dirinya harus memberikan kuliah lagi pada sahabatnya itu mengenai apa itu tempat sampah dan apa yang bisa dilakukan dengannya. Pada akhirnya, Hitoka hanya akan membuang-buang napas karena Shouyou hanya mengangguk, demi mengiyakan dan membuat Hitoka lega, tapi keesokan harinya yang terjadi adalah pengulangan.

"Jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap ... terhadap barang-barang ini, Shouyou, kamarmu nanti tidak bisa ditempati, lho."

Hitoka sudah tidak tahu lagi sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut (atau yang mirip) namun kalimat itu licin di telinga Shoyou sehingga tergelincir keluar tanpa sempat sampai di otaknya. Namun Hitoka menghitung hari sejak pertama kali Shouyou memajang sebuah botol sampo beraroma permen karet di mejanya sampai hari ini, dimana kamar Shouyou sudah begitu penuh dengan benda-benda tidak berguna—seperti majalah, botol kosong, sampah bungkus cemilan—Hitoka nyaris tidak berhenti berpikir di mana Shouyou tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang seperti ini.

"Masih bisa, kok. Aku kan tidak makan tempat, Hitoka."

Shouyou persisten dengan kekeraskepalaannya dan tabiat itu bukannya sesuatu yang baru saja Hitoka lihat; sudah ada sejak dulu, namun tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyebalkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hitoka mengeluh, berjinjit melangkahi dua tumpuk komik bekas yang sudah robek-robek (Hitoka tidak percaya ia melangkah begitu lebar seakan nyaris melakukan gerakan _split_ ) demi mendekati Shouyou yang duduk bersila di salah satu sudut dekat ranjangnya. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka buku tulis yang setengah kosong.

"Tapi kalau misalnya Kageyama-kun atau Tsukishima-kun dan Yamaguchi-kun datang berkunjung, bagaimana? Kau kan tidak bisa menyambut mereka dengan keadaan ruangan yang seperti ini," keluh Hitoka lirih. "Shouyou sudah makan? Makan dulu, ya? _Obaasan_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam, tuh."

Jawaban dari ajakan Hitoka yang begitu ramah barusan adalah gelengan kepala disusul kalimat yang tidak jelas artikulasinya. "Tidak lapar."

"Tapi _Obaasan_ bilang Shouyou belum makan sejak siang tadi, lho! Makan dulu, yuk?" Hitoka berjongkok, demi menatap lurus mata Shouyou yang sayu dan berkantung hitam—sejak kapan? "Selesai makan, aku akan bantu Shouyou beres-beres—"

Reaksi yang datang bukanlah hal yang bisa Hitoka duga. Pandangan Shouyou nyalang tertuju tepat pada wajahnya, membuat Hitoka kehilangan keseimbangan karena ia berjongkok di atas ujung-ujung kakinya dan nyaris saja terjatuh menimpa botol-botol minuman yang sudah berdebu. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuh Hitoka ketika Shouyou, dalam kali pertama setelah delapan belas tahun hidupnya, mengusir Hitoka keluar.

"Keluar." Shouyou mendesis. Dingin. Menusuk. "Jangan kembali."

Dalam sekejap lidah Hitoka terasa kelu, meskipun masih ada hal-hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Alhasil, ia mengeluarkan kata dengan terbata-bata. "S-shouyou—"

" _Keluar."_ Shouyou mengulang. Kali ini lebih dingin.

Hitoka menyerah. Lagipula ia sudah kehabisan energi untuk pusing hari ini. Oh, dan ia bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan Shouyou ketika ia bangkit berdiri dan tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah kertas ulangan. Hitoka, seperti manusia pada umumnya, juga memiliki kesabaran yang terbatas, dan hari ini Shouyou sudah menariknya sampai titik tersebut.

.

.

.

"Dia _membantingku."_ Ada kerutan-kerutan jelas pada dahi Tobio ketika ia mengatakan hal ini, membuat dahinya semakin mirip dengan botol plastik cairan isotonik yang ia remas. "Membantingku. Dengan _German Suplex_. Padahal yang kulakukan hanya memindahkan botol sampo di mejanya—hei, tidak sampai dua inci! Aku heran dari mana udang itu bisa mendapatkan energi untuk membantingku sementara energi untuk latihan voli menguap entah ke mana!"

Hitoka mendengarkan Tobio yang merengut sambil meringis sekilas. Ia bisa tahu Tobio tidak benar-benar marah; maksudnya, bukan marah yang menjurus pada benci, marahnya Tobio lebih karena peduli. Tobio sudah bersama-sama dengannya selama berhari-hari menghadapi Shouyou yang tiba-tiba kehilangan energi untuk bermain voli dan lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan botol-botol sampo beraroma permen karet. Sebagai teman-teman terdekat Shouyou, mereka bersedia mengambil langkah paling banyak demi mengembalikan Shouyou menjadi seperti dulu; pemuda yang penuh energi, melompat-lompat seperti nyaris terbang dengan wajah yang secerah musim panas. Kesabaran mereka bisa saja hilang pada satu hari namun harus kembali pada hari berikutnya. Hitoka mengeluh, mengembuskan napas dari mulutnya. Mengingat sosok Hinata Shouyou beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat hatinya terasa perih oleh kekosongan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu juga ... dia mengusirku." Hitoka menambahkan dengan lirih, membuat Tobio menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Hinata- _obaasan_ bilang sekarang kamarnya betul-betul tidak bisa ditempati sehingga ia harus tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Shouyou sendiri tidak merasa kalau itu sesuatu yang salah. Dan ... ah, apakah kau sudah dengar soal kamar Natsu, Kageyama-kun? Hinata- _obaasan_ juga ternyata baru menyadari bahwa kondisi kamar Natsu juga hampir sama seperti kamar Shouyou."

Tobio berdecak. "Aku tidak mengerti. Yang aku tahu adalah ini masalah yang cukup serius. Maksudku, si udang itu tiba-tiba jadi sering mengurung diri, mengoleksi sampah dan tidak mengizinkan kita membereskan sampah-sampah tersebut."

Hitoka menelan ludahnya. Pahit—padahal yang barusan ia minum adalah jus stroberi yang manis. "Hei, Kageyama-kun, apa menurutmu ... ini ada hubungannya dengan Natsu?"

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan kembali, Tobio terpaku sejenak. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada tembok _gym,_ melarikan pandangannya pada anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berlatih _receive._ "Jika hubungannya dengan Natsu, bukankah itu artinya masalahnya lebih dari serius?"

"Yah ..." Hitoka mengangguk pelan. "Aku sendiri baru menyadari kalau botol-botol sampo yang dikumpulkan Shouyou di kamarnya itu ... sampo favorit Natsu. Jadi kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu."

Tangan Tobio terangkat, menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh skema pikiran yang melompat-lompat. "Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan menyadarinya, Yachi-san."

"Hei, apakah sebaiknya kita minta tolong Sugawara-san untuk membantu kita?" Ada cahaya harapan di wajah Hitoka ketika menyebut nama mantan wakil kapten mereka itu, namun Tobio justru tampak reluktan dengan bibirnya yang semakin menekuk ke bawah. "Maksudku, Sugawara-san kan belajar psikiatri, jadi—"

"Aku tidak merekomendasikan, Yachi-san. Jangan." Tobio menggeleng tegas. "Terakhir kali aku menemuinya aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedang berhadapan dengan zombi atau Suga-san. Lebih baik kita menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri dibanding memberatkan Suga-san."

Hitoka meringis. "Aku mengerti, Kageyama-kun. A—"

Kalimat Hitoka barusan terpotong oleh seruan anak kelas dua yang memanggil "Kapt, kami butuh bantuan di sini!" dan tentu saja Tobio harus cepat merespon terhadap seruan itu. Hembusan napas Hitoka terdengar keras selagi Tobio berjalan meninggalkannya; kenyataan bahwa mereka juga memiliki hidup sendiri dan tidak hanya mengurusi Shouyou membuat pundak Hitoka terasa semakin berat.

Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Shouyou begitu saja.

.

.

.

" _Hitoka?"_

" _Ya, Shouyou?"_

" _Aku boleh bawa majalah ini, ya?"_

" _Eh? Tapi majalah itu mau kubuang. Lihat tanggalnya deh, itu kan majalah lama."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Di sini ada artikel tentang_ anime _kesukaan Natsu."_

" _Mau diapakan majalahnya, Shouyou?"_

" _Aku simpan."_

.

.

.

" _Kau mau beli berapa kotak susu lagi, Hinata? Minum satu tangki pun tidak akan bisa membuatmu jadi tinggi dalam semalam!"_

" _Bukan untukku, kok."_

" _Lalu untuk siapa?"_

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Yachi-san? Maksudku, kalau dia marah lalu membanting kita, bagaimana? Aku sih sudah pernah dia banting, tapi ... kalau dia membantingmu bagaimana? Sakit, lho."

Hitoka terpaku sejenak. Genggamannya erat pada _trashbag_ yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. Langkahnya tenang, seolah tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi barang satu desibelpun. Tobio mengikuti di belakangnya, membawa sekantung _trashbag_ dan juga berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Kageyama-kun. Jika perkataan kita selama ini sama sekali tidak ia dengarkan, terpaksa kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Hinata-obaasan sudah mengizinkan kita menyelinap ke kamarnya, jadi kurasa kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Aku ragu," desis Tobio. "Dia betul-betul marah saat aku memindahkan botol sampo itu, kautahu."

"Aku ... aku selalu merasa Shouyou menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Natsu," gumam Hitoka, kata-kata lembut mengalir dari sela bibirnya yang tidak dibuka lebar-lebar. "Kurasa yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyadarkan Shouyou bahwa ia harus berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan ... bahwa Natsu tidak akan senang melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Ia harus tahu kalau meskipun tanpa barang-barang di kamarnya, ia akan baik-baik saja."

Tobio mengangguk sekilas mendengar penjelasan Hitoka. "Kurasa kau benar."

Mereka terus melangkah, berusaha untuk meredam suara semaksimal mungkin sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan kamar Shouyou. Tobio mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang banyak sebelum akhirnya maju, membuka pintu kamar Shouyou yang tidak dikunci dengan perlahan-lahan.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi derit engsel, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah longsor hebat yang diakibatkan oleh botol-botol dan buku di balik pintu.

Di balik longsoran itu, Hitoka bisa melihat Shouyou. Belum tidur dan berjongkok, menghadapi sebuah kertas usang yang sudah lecek di sana-sini. Pandangan Shouyou tampak tidak bersahabat ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya telah dibuka oleh dua orang yang notabene adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Hitoka mundur setengah langkah, sementara Tobio membisu di tempatnya.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

.

.

.

Shouyou tidak akan melupakan hari terakhir liburan musim panas di tahun ini.

Ia akan terus mengingat bagaimana pagi harinya Natsu, gadis manis yang seharusnya sudah bisa menyiapkan sarapan sendiri itu, merengek minta diambilkan susu kotak dari kulkas dan Shouyou terlalu sibuk dengan kancing _gakuran_ -nya yang lepas untuk bisa memenuhi permintaan adiknya itu. Ketika Shouyou tiba di meja makan dengan kancing _gakuran_ yang sudah utuh, Natsu hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengatakan bahwa mengambil susu dari kulkas tidak butuh waktu lama.

"Iya iya, maafkan _Oniichan_ , Natsu." Shouyou menarik kursi, lalu duduk untuk menyantap nasi dan sup miso. "Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau mengambilnya sendiri, kan?"

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Shouyou tak tega. Dipikirkannya berbagai hal yang dirasa bisa mengkompensasi kesalahannya pagi ini.

"Oh ya, nanti sore aku akan belanja di _department store,_ Natsu!" seru Shouyou ceria. "Natsu mau dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Natsu menghentikan rajukannya. Ia menampilkan ekspresi berpikir yang menggemaskan; sayangnya Shouyou harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya. "Kalau begitu aku minta dibelikan sampo ..."

"Sampo yang aromanya permen karet, seperti biasa?"

"Iya." Natsu mengangguk. "Yang di kamar mandi sudah habis."

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan sore ini."

"Ah, terima kasih, _Oniichan_!"

Bahkan senyum lebar Natsu yang ia tunjukkan tidak bisa membuat Shouyou mengingat janji tersebut. Pada kenyataannya Shouyou terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di klub voli sampai-sampai ia melupakan janji untuk membelikan Natsu sampo kesayangannya tersebut. Shouyou sempat bertanya mengapa Natsu tidak merengek dan sebagai gantinya malah menawarkan diri untuk membeli sendiri sampo tersebut; tentu saja Shouyou mengiyakan; hal yang akan Shouyou sesalkan sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan.

Karena setelah itu tidak ada lagi aroma permen karet di kamar mandi. Sampo yang baru saja dibeli, kehilangan pemiliknya tidak lama setelah ia meninggalkan kasir toko.

(Tabrak lari, katanya. Sampai saat ini, kejadian itu masih terasa seperti mimpi bagi Shouyou.)

.

.

.

"Kami datang untuk membereskan kamarmu." Setelah beberapa kali berdehem untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya, akhirnya Tobio menjawab dengan jawaban yang kelewat jujur dan membuat Hitoka panik karenanya _("Tunggu, Kageyama-kun!")_. "Minggir, atau lebih baik kau bantu kami beres-beres juga."

Mata Shouyou membulat tidak percaya. "Aku tidak ingat meminta kalian berdua untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Oh, ini inisiatif kami sendiri." Tobio membuka satu _trashbag_ , dan mulai memasukkan sebuah botol ke dalamnya—berusaha tidak peduli akan Shouyou yang memandangnya tajam. "Kautahu, kupikir kauharus segera lepas dari kukungan sampah-sampah ini agar pikiranmu bisa menjadi lebih jernih."

"Keluar!" Shouyou berteriak di tengah larut malam. "Jangan sentuh—kubilang keluar!"

Tobio berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan; ia juga harus berusaha menyembunyikan tremor di tangannya ketika mulai memasukkan kertas koran ke dalam _trashbag._ Shouyou, bergetar dari atas sampai bawah, berjalan dengan sembrono dan menendang-nendang kotak susu demi menghentikan aksi Tobio. Dicengkeramnya tangan Tobio sampai kuku-kukunya yang belum dipotong menancap ke dalam kulit.

"Hentikan! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Sakit, tolol! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamar ini bersih dan bisa digunakan lagi!"

"Keluar, kataku!" Untuk kali ini, kedua sahabat bisa mengenali bahwa Shouyou benar-benar marah. Suaranya kasar dan tinggi, tidak hanya menusuk gendang telinga tapi juga hati. Tobio menahan napas. Emosinya sudah menggelegak dan itu adalah salah Shouyou sepenuhnya, jadi jika ia meledak di sini maka seharusnya Shouyou sudah tahu soal itu.

"Kau udang tolo—"

"Shouyou, hentikan!" Hitoka memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, setelah sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan setengah langkah di belakang Tobio. "Kageyama-kun juga, jangan berbicara kasar! Kau akan membuat Shouyou semakin merasa buruk!"

Baik Shouyou maupun Tobio sangat jarang melihat ekspresi Hitoka yang merupakan campuran antara muak, sedih, marah dan takut seperti yang tengah ditampilkannya sekarang. Maka dari itu keduanya terdiam, menatap Hitoka yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya ia berlutut, memandang Shouyou yang duduk bersila dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Tobio kuat-kuat. Ia mempertahankan ekspresinya; ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Shouyou, aku tidak suka cara ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir akan hal lain," gumamnya serius, tanpa menatap ke arah Shouyou seperti biasanya. "Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa tanpa barang-barang ini kau akan baik-baik saja. Shouyou, kau masih bisa menjaga kenangan tentang Natsu tanpa harus melakukan hal ini, bukan?"

Shouyou menatap Hitoka dengan pupil mata yang membulat. Matanya kini diselimuti lapisan kilap yang siap mengaliri air kapan saja.

"Selama Shouyou masih ada di sini, semua kenangan tentang Natsu pasti akan selalu terjaga. Natsu juga ... Natsu juga tidak akan senang jika ia melihat kakaknya hidup di tempat yang berantakan dan kotor seperti ini, kan?" lanjut Hitoka sambil tersenyum, setelah merasa otot-otot wajahnya telah menjadi lemas sehingga ia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. "Shouyou lebih suka Natsu senang atau tidak senang?"

Tangis yang sudah diantisipasi Tobio dan Hitoka akhirnya meledak. Shouyou melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, menggunakan tangan itu untuk menggosok matanya yang mengalirkan air. Perlahan-lahan Hitoka meraih punggung Shouyou untuk ditepuk-tepuknya. Tobio menghembuskan napas lega; disusul dengan ringisan kesakitan karena bekas cengkeraman Shouyou.

"Hitoka ... aku ... Natsu ... huhuhuhu ..."

Hitoka mempertahankan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Shouyou. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Natsu selalu bilang kau kakak yang baik." Perlahan, Tobio menepuk pundak Shouyou. "Kalau kau memang kakak yang baik, buatlah ia senang dan jangan buat ia mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tobio dan Hitoka membiarkan Shouyou mengeluarkan tangisannya sampai habis.

.

.

.

"... Yang ini boleh aku simpan, tidak?"

Hitoka menggeleng. "Buang."

"Kumohon. Edisi yang iniiiiiii saja?" Shouyou menatap Hitoka penuh harap. "Boleh ya?"

Menyerah, akhirnya Hitoka menghela napas. "Iya deh. Boleh."

"Yaay! Kalau begitu aku simpan yang ini—OI TUNGGU, KAGEYAMA! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH MEMBUANG BOTOL YANG ITU?"

"BERISIK KAU, UDANG!"

Hitoka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dalam beres-beres hari ini; kamar Shouyou masih terlihat berantakan, namun setidaknya ia sudah berhasil melepas beberapa barang berkat persistensi Tobio dan Hitoka. Tidak apa-apa, toh perubahan datang dengan perlahan-lahan, apalagi bagi orang-orang yang baru saja mengalami kesedihan dan kehilangan seperti Shouyou. Suatu saat, apabila Hitoka (juga Tobio, juga Hinata-obaasan, juga Hinata-ojiisan) mau bersabar, dan berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi, pasti Shouyou akan kembali tidur di kamar yang bersih (dan dengan begitu, Natsu juga akan tersenyum dari sana, bukan?).

Ketika ia memalingkan pandangannya dari meja belajar yang sudah seperempat bersih, Hitoka dapat melihat Shouyou tersenyum di sela-sela pertengkarannya dengan Tobio.

Ah, ia rindu senyuman secerah musim panas itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ _Hoarding disorder is characterized by persistent difficulty discarding or parting with possessions, regardless of their actual value, as a result of a strong perceived need to save the items and to distress associated with discarding them._ (Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - 5) ]

 **end**

 **a/n:** _**hoarding disorder**_ merupakan gangguan yang relatif 'baru'. gangguan ini baru muncul di dsm-5 (terbit tahun 2013) di bawah kategori _**obsessive-compulsive dan related disorders**_ _._ karenanya, research materialnya masih terbilang sedikit sehingga mungkin fanfic ini kurang merepresentasikan bagaimana sih sebenernya hoarding disorder itu di dunia nyata. nyari etiologi dari disorder ini aja rada anu jadi ugh beneran deh fanfic ini risetnya cuma seadanya (terus ngapa milihnya hoarding disorder ya duh #sashalogic).

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
